An Angelic Love
by EiriUesugiLover
Summary: 14 year old Kira Arimi, daughter of Mitsuki and Takuto Kira and has the same passion for music. Years after her mother's death she meets an blonde haired angel, that completely turns her life around! EichixOC Story is much better than summary!
1. Chapter 0 The Prolouge

* * *

_**An Angelic Love- Prologue Okaa-san's Death and Otou-san's Madness**_

Kira Arimi was in a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell quickly. In which, led to her ragged breathing. Sweat slowly made its way down her sickly pale face. Unconsciously, she gripped the sheets tightly as she found it harder and harder to breathe. Her throat was on fire and she pried her eyes shut, while her mind ventured deeper into the frightening dream that haunted her.

_**-----Dream State------**_

_A six-year-old Arimi sat by her father who was holding her mother's unmoving hand. The hospital room they were in was dark and cold as they both watched Kira Mitsuki's chest slowly rise and fall. Soon her long-time doctor Wakaouji-sensei entered the room with a grim look on his face. His green-hazel eyes lowered as he too, watched the pale-faced Mitsuki struggle to breathe._

_Arimi's father Kira Takuto had immediately rose from his seat next to Mitsuki when he noticed his friend. Takuto's eyes turned into deep slits of anger as he practically shouted,_

"_Keiichi! What is wrong with Mitsuki! Will she be alright!"_

_Wakaouji Keiichi's eyes slowly lifted from Mitsuki to meet Takuto's unwavering gaze. Keiichi's slightly tanned face lost a little color as he focused on the reason he had come in the first place. Ruefully, he opened his mouth to speak,_

"_Well I has just checked Mitsuki's x-ray. It seem that the cancer she had once had as a child has come back at full force."_

_Takuto's tanned face drained completely out of whatever color was in it, as his steely blue silver eyes widened. Turning to Mitsuki, he felt that as if his already weakened heart would completely shatter. He finally managed to breathe out, eyes never leaving Mitsuki,_

"_C-cancer? As a child?"_

_Yes dear reader, Takuto Kira had long lost all memories of his shinigami days. Which now leads to his confusion on Mitsuki's sudden illness. Keiichi, who also knew of Takuto's lost memory, figured he should shed some light on his confusion._

"_Hai, when Mitsuki was twelve she had developed a serious cancer in her throat. We managed to give her surgery to reverse this problem…but-"_

_Takuto who was steadily getting more angrier and desperate by the moment had cut of Keiichi's unfinished sentence to yell," But what! What has it returned Keiichi!"_

"_I-it seems that when we had performed surgery on her, we had managed to get rid of the cancer. However now it seems that it didn't get it** all** out of her system. Over the years the remaining cells grew and grew until it seems it is out of our control."_

_Takuto who was now gazing at Keiichi in disbelief, turned to Mitsuki before lowering his gaze to his six-year-old daughter who seemed pretty oblivious to the whole ordeal they were facing. Her silver-cerulean eyes that matched his own, was gazing at her mother with a sort of far off look… _

_Shifting his gaze back to Keiichi's olive-green eyes, Takuto noted that by Keiichi's look he wanted them to talk privately outside. Sighing, Takuto used his left hand to wipe the tears that were about to freely roam down his face before following his friend out of the room._

_Arimi sat in an eerie silence as she took the place of her father in holding her mother's hand. She stared at her mother in an utter daze. Her silver-blue eyes brightened up a bit when they gazed at an angel-like being. Snapping quickly out of her daze, Arimi allowed her tiny fist to rub against her eyes to prove that her six-year-old mind wasn't tricking her._

_Upon finding it didn't she was compelled to gaze at the approaching, now visible figure. On closer inspection Arimi saw that the being she thought was an angel was actually quite the opposite. In fact it was a shinigami. She vaguely remembered her mother telling her such stories of shinigami's and of how they take away souls._

_Stiff as a board, Arimi watched as the shinigami closed in on her mother not really noticing Arimi. She quickly took a moment to examine his features. He had elegant long silver hair that was pulled back tightly in a low ponytail. His chilling icy blue depths shone emotionless as his right arm reached behind him to pull a rather large sword from its sheath._

_Dark onyx wings fluttered on his back as he lifted the sword easily over Mitsuki's fragile shaken body. Arimi's eyes rolled over to her mother's whose eyes were just opening to meet hers weakly. Arimi turned her gaze back to the shinigami with worried a worried look. Mitsuki, who was utterly confused at her daughter's look, followed Arimi's gaze to she saw a faint outline of a…shinigami!_

_Mitsuki hadn't been able to see a shinigami ever since the day she found that Takuto was alive and Meroko was an angel. _**(EUL- The last episode you know what I mean.) **_Her eyes widened but the softly dulled to let her features form a smile. Arimi figured it was directed to her since she felt a weak but loving squeeze to her hand from her mother._

_Mitsuki turned her head to look at her daughter one last time and gave her the same smile that made many people love her including Takuto. The same grip was held onto the Arimi's hand as Mitsuki managed enough air to say her final words._

"_Y-you can see the shinigami Rimi-san. Please, d-do your Okaa-san a favor…t-try to make your Otou-san remember."_

_For the first time that morning Arimi spoke, "Otou-san? Remember what Okaa-san?"_

_Her questions went unanswered as Mitsuki kept her smile and said, "Aishiteru…" _

_With that the sword the shinigami held plummeted rapidly towards Mitsuki and plunged through her sharply. Arimi's eyes widened at the horrible sight as a bright pink orb rose from where the sword lied deep in Mitsuki's heart. The orb floated through the air until it was locked into a small cage that the shinigami held with his left hand._

_Pulling the sword from Mitsuki's spirit-less body, he let his eyes shift to the pale-faced daughter of his current victim. Her pain staked orbs raised up to his emotionless ones that silently read: "We will meet again." Then the pink orb in the cage, the sword and he himself disappeared from sight leaving the already dark and cold room even darker and colder in more ways than one._

_The six-year-old held on tighter to her mother's limp freezing hand as the loud BEEP that came from the pulse monitor that showed a straight blue line echoed throughout the silent room._

_**----- End of Dream State -----**_

The now fourteen year old Arimi awoken startled, cold sweat etched its way down her face as she remembered that devastating day. She recalled every event that took place that morning, as if it had happened yesterday. She it was to her father, she could remember every inch of his horrified face when he entered the room and saw the straight blue line and Mitsuki's cold life-less body.

_**-Flashback Starts-**_

**The loud BEEP echoed its way throughout the silent room. Within a moment's notice Keiichi and Takuto raced into the room. Keiichi's face paled considerably as his worst fear was realized. He immediately ran out of the room and yelled,**

"**CODE: BLUE! CODE: BLUE!"**

**Soon many doctors and nurses entered the room and ushered Takuto and Arimi out of the room. In the waiting room Takuto paced anxiously with fresh tears falling every second. '_Mitsuki…Mitsuki…' _On the other side of the room Arimi who sat in one of the chairs watched her father in sorrow. She wanted to comfort him, to cry with him. But, she couldn't do it.**

**She didn't know how, the last time she did was when she was a baby. She felt miserable and hated how she couldn't express it. Minutes went by until a manner of eight hours passed by. Even after all this time Takuto never once stopped his crying. Instead of watching her father nearly drown in his hot mass of tears Arimi decided to ponder on what her Okaa-san requested for her to do only hours ago.**

"-try to make your Otou-san remember."

'**_But remember what? Okaa-san why didn't you tell me what you meant. How am I sup-"_ her thoughts ended short as she recalled what her mother said before that,**

"You can see the shinigami Rimi-san"

"Try to make your Otou-san remember."

'**_Did Okaa-san want Otou-san to remember something about shinigami's?' _She concluded her thoughts when her father's familiar voice broke her reverie.**

"**Well Keiichi? Will she b-be al-right?" Takuto had a feeling that she didn't make it, but he still had hope…**

**Keiichi lowered his head so that his light auburn tresses covered his eyes and darkened his face. He shook his head ruefully before he began to speak while fighting back tears,**

"**We've done all we could. Even more than that…She didn't make it g-gomen nassai Takuto."**

**Takuto's bright deep pools of blue and silver eyes dulled at the horrific news. He could just feel the tears that were about to fall. Angry, and pain stricken Takuto punched a hard fist into the wall, which sent a rather large dent in it. Takuto fell to his knees in pain. Not so much in physical terms but more so in emotional.**

**Through his hot tears of sorrow Takuto glanced at his only child and his face burned red in anger. Jumping up Takuto grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard. **

"**WHT DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? YOU COULD'VE HELPED HER!**

**He was in hysterics, and his now confused mind forced him to put his hands around Arimi's neck and clasp it hard. Instantly choking her. The oxygen quickly left her needing lungs at his mad grip. Before too long Keiichi and a few doctors roughly pulled him off the choking girl. Takuto, while yelling madly was rushed from Arimi's sight.**

**The girl in question instantaneously fell to the rough ground of the waiting room in which getting painful carpet burn. However the girl paid no attention to that as she tried to bring the oxygen to her suffocating lungs. **

**Her coughs echoed down the halls and through the rooms. She was alone in the waiting room, with batted breath she ceased her coughing fit only to have a sharp pain in her throat. However it disappeared as soon as it arrived.**

'_**Otou-san..'**_

**Arimi hadn't seen her father since the devastating day…**

**-_Flashback Ends-_**

* * *

**(A/N- Well how was that? Not too terrible I hope. I know Takuto is out of charcter but it has to be this way so please forgive me. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter which will come as soon as I get a review. NO FLAMES THOUGH! I however, LOVE constructive critism. Ja and thanks for reading! EiriUesugiLover**


	2. Chapter 1 An Assignment?

(A/N- Wow! I'm fairly impressed with all the reviews I'm getting! I thought that it was probably going to be one, but THREE I mean wow! Lol I know that it isn't a big difference but it shows that I DO have readers who actually enjoy my story!

**Maya-ma- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Well I'm finally updating enjoy!**

**Railway Station- lol thank you very much, he'll remember…eventually.**

**Funkie Cookie- lol yeah I know and I'm terribly sorry about that but as I've said before it had to be this way. However I really am grateful you were honest to tell me. Well wait no longer here's the next chapter!**

**That's all for reviews and I want to say a special thank you to the following that wondrously added the story to their favorites:**

**Railway Station**

**Maya-ma**

**evil14ever**

**Ok I've done my babbling please enjoy! Oh and please note that the story is based off of the ANIME not the MANGA. I haven't read any of the manga volumes I've only seen the anime. Okay? Okay.**

**--------**

Chapter 1- An Assignment for An Angel 

Arimi closed her eyelids a second trying to rid her mind from the painful memories. Taking a few deep breaths she turned to her left and opened her lids revealing the deep pools of sapphire that were her eyes to peer at her neko (cat) digital alarm clock. In bold pink numbers the clock read: **5:24 AM**.

It was a couple hours earlier then she usually woke, but Arimi knew she wouldn't be going back into her slumber. Sighing heavily she sat up and yawned a bit before setting a bare foot on her tile wood floor. She shivered as she met with the cold material but nonetheless stood and walked to her window and lifted the blinds to expose the beautiful winter paradise outside.

The sun shone nicely through the blinds into Arimi's room. Smiling, as winter was her favorite season Arimi continued her trek out of her room and across the hallway that led to the restroom. Seeing as she had more than enough time she leaned over the medium sized tub and turned on the bath faucet. She regularly had to take showers but she figured that a nice hot bath would be a great way to start a cold winter day.

While the water was filling up the tub she distracted herself by pinning up her deep caramel-chocolate curls so it wouldn't get wet. Once completing, she opened the linen closet and grabbed a small wash towel and a slightly larger one to dry off in, before closing it. At this time the tub was rising with scolding-hot foam filled waters. Arimi quickly undressed before entering the relaxing water.

Around an hour later Arimi finally finished her bath, in which leaving an hour and a half to finish getting ready. Arimi sighed irritated that after all her pinning, her hair had still gotten wet to her unfortunate dismay. She wrapped the larger towel around her as she went over to the sink where her hair dryer was plugged.

Finally pleased, Arimi walked out of her bathroom holding tightly to the towel wrapped around her while her long, wavy, and now dry tresses flowed flawlessly down past her shoulders. She didn't get to take one step before she paused as two figures sped past her down the hallway to the stairs. She eyed them as they descended down the stairs but then pressed onward back to her room.

Rummaging around her messy room a bit, Arimi finally found her nicely ironed school uniform lying on her chair, where she left it the night before. She grabbed them and dressed, then grabbed a ponytail holder that she used to put her hair in a low ponytail. It was nicely done and not a hair that wasn't in place, except the usual flyaway and of course her bangs that hung above her cerulean eyes.

Lastly she put on her white socks and descended down the stairs that led to her kitchen. Finally reaching the lower level of her home she immediately caught on to the delicious aroma in the room directly in front of her. Leaving the small hallway, she entered the room, which happened to be the kitchen.

The two figures she saw that past her earlier were sitting respectfully on their knees while they ate. They both were feasting down on some delicious rice. Arimi smiled to herself as she took a seat next to the dark auburn headed figure.

"Ohayo Keitaro-kun, Reijiro-kun." She greeted the twin brothers who were currently fighting for the last rice ball.

They briefly closed their argument and turned to her both smiling and said in unison, with rice stuffed in their mouths,

"Ohayo Rimi-Chan!" Then both continued to bicker, however before either could touch it, a well-manicured hand picked it up with chopsticks and set it on the empty plate in front of Arimi.

Arimi blinked a bit before looking into the deep autumn-brown eyes of Ooshige Masami, or should I say Wakaouji Masami. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Arimi's head as Masami turned to her sons with an eerily calm face.

"Boys, Arimi has just came down and you've have already eaten. Therefore…" There was a pregnant pause, as it appeared that thunder and lighting appeared behind her. Keitaro and Reijiro were already turning blue in the face knowing that their mother's wrath was now upon them.

"YOU SHOULD'VE OFFERED HER THE LAST RICE BALL!" Masami yelled furious that her sons were being none too gentlemanly.

The two six-year olds hurriedly tried to calm their mother down by breaking the rice ball that was on my plate and started stuffing it down Arimi's throat. Seeing this, Masami yelled even more.

Swallowing the chunks of rice balls that went harshly down her throat, Arimi quickly stood and headed back to the hall to grab her coat and shoes. As soon as the rice ball had left her throat, she felt a scorching pain there. She stopped mid step and silently hoped the arguing kin, didn't notice. She turned back and saw they were still arguing.

She sighed relieved and headed to the hall while tenderly holding her aching neck. The pain slowly swelled down to a slight sting and she continued walking much more easily. Reaching the closet, she grabbed her coat, hat, gloves, and bag before turning to leave. She was about to slide the door opened before she heard Masami walking up to her.

"Hey Arimi, you can go eat some more if you like, you don't have to leave so early."

Arimi quickly turned to Masami before smiling, "Don't worry about me Masami-san, besides that rice ball was enough." She paused to chuckle a bit before continuing, "And I better go now if I want to make it on time."

"Oh," Masami replied a little lowly, "Well do you need a ride? I could drop you off with the boys."

"Iei, I'm fine really! Well Ja!" Arimi quickly entered the serene feeling of winter as she went outside.

She turned back to the house to see Masami waving at her with a small frown on her face. Arimi perked seeing this but nonetheless waved back with a smile before heading down the snow-covered sidewalk.

----------

_**Somewhere Else…**_

A beautiful strawberry-blonde haired angel flew quickly amongst the clouds. She had to give a note to some angels from her head boss, next to god of course. Her long mane fluttered behind her as she traveled gracefully. Going up a little higher she went to the place where 'he' usually hung out. Spotting the colossal white orb that filled the dark starry sky she landed on a crater and continued to look around the moon for the astronomy-loving angel.

Sighing relieved as she finally found him in his usual spot, on the direct top of the moon staring down longingly at the earth that twirled below him. Flying over she smiled and said,

"Hey Eichi! Still staring at the Earth again huh?"

His golden gaze turned to her and he noticed that her beautifully pale skin had reddened a little once he looked at her.

"Hai, I was, is there something you needed Chieko-san?" He answered in his melodic soft voice.

She blushed, her skin matching her hair before she spoke, "Well the 'boss' has given you an assignment."

Eichi's calm face had contorted into a slightly confused one. "Assignment?"

"Hai, you have to read this and meet her at the scheduled time."

He nodded and took the letter she held out for him. He opened up quickly and silently read,

_**Sakurai Eichi-san,**_

_**I have something very important to discuss with you.**_

_**As you know seeing that Chieko has already told you,**_

_**I have an assignment for you. Please come to my office in**_

_**Heaven's West Wing tomorrow around noon.**_

_**Ootori Sayuna- Head Angel in PHS (Protecting Human Safety)**_

As he finished reading he looked back up to see Chieko staring intently at him. He was confused as to why she was still there. She had given him what she was supposed to, so what other reason would she have for staying?

Chieko's deep brown eyes widened when she noticed she was staring she scratched the back of her head nervously before muttering a 'Ja!' before disappearing into the night sky.

'_An assignment? How could I be assigned something? Do I have to protect someone? Mitsuki had already passed on so who else am I to protect?'_

_Mitsuki…_The name had never left his mind. Her loved her with all his heart and soul. He loved her so much he had even granted her the power to see shinigami. In turn, however, she ended up falling in love with the shinigami she was assigned. Their love was so strong that he had to let her go.

He wished…He _longed_ for the chance to start all over. He wanted to hold her and whisper how much he loved her. He felt completely terrible, because he died. He wanted to be an astronomer, he wanted to watch Mitsuki fulfill her dream with him right beside her, and he just wanted to love her.

Ever since hearing about her death he searched all over heaven for her. However, with so many souls and angels in heaven it deemed quite impossible. Besides, it was clear that she was happy with Takuto, and meeting her would only cause awkwardness. He didn't want his already crumpled heart to completely shatter when rejection hits him.

Feeling tired her decided that he would head in to have a good night's sleep. He figured he should if he wanted to wake in time to meet the 'Head Angel'.

He soon stood and his white-golden wings fluttered smoothly behind him as he flew into the dark sky of space with the moon steadily getting farther, and farther from him.

----------

(**A/N- Well that's all for now. Sorry if it wasn't worth the long wait. It'll get better soon…I hope. Anyway thank you for taking the time out to read. And if you would, please click on the little 'Go' button just to your bottom left hand side and leave a review! Ja for now! EiriUesugiLover**)


	3. Chapter 2 Mitsuki

Hello all! I'm finally updating! Well I'm not really in a good mood right now but don't think that your reviews were the cause. Trust there not I'm only sane because of you all!

**To Aeris.B- Trust me there will be that but of course there will be a storyline before any of that occurs! (Lol) Thank you for messaging!**

**To Railway Station- Umm…did you not like it? Because I think this means that you're annoyed. I'm sorry if that's the case, but if I'm wrong please message me and I'll set it straight.**

To heiwa- lol Thank you very much over the summer I think I have really improved on my writing (thanks to grandma! ) I'm surprised myself at how it's turning out. I'm glad you enjoy here's your update!

**To FunkieCookie- thank you. I'm glad I finally piped your interest, and I'm happy you overlooked my Takuto error and continued to read, well I hope this one is as good as the last. Enjoy!**

**Wow! Did ya' see that? I've gotten…counts the reviews FOUR reviews! I'm so happy thank you so much! I mean my other stories weren't nearly as popular, it took me four chapters to get eight reviews but this only took TWO to get seven! That's a huge difference! Ok. Ok I'm babbling please read on…**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of it characters! If I did trust me I wouldn't of ended the show with the unsuspecting cliffhanger they did. All rights go to Tanaemura Arina. Oh but I do own anyone that ISN'T in the show, ya know the people I made up. Ok I'm done please continue….**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2- An Unexpected Meeting, An Unexpected Greeting… 

Arimi continued down the snow-filled pavement towards her Jr. High School. A winter wind blew past; in which gently ruffled her long mane a bit as she held her black suitcase tightly in her gloved hand. Somehow for some reason Arimi loved the winter, she loved gazing at the snow peaked mountains, walking in the clumps of snow, catching snowflakes in her tongue. She just felt…at ease.

Her soft pink lips curled upwards into a serene smile as she hummed a very low tune to herself. That's one of the things Arimi loved most in the world…singing. She vaguely remembers her mother's soft smile and shining chocolate eyes as she sang in her beautiful mellow voice. She even remembered her father playing on his ever-faithful guitar singing along with her.

Her father had taught her long ago how to play the guitar and his deep auburn guitar is the only thing she had left of him. Sometimes she would play and sing lowly so that Keiichi-san or Masami-san wouldn't hear her. She loved it with all her heart, however she couldn't sing as much as she wished. Every time she sang a little to high or too loud her throat would start acting up. She would never tell Keiichi-sensei though; he would just worry too much.

She stopped her singing when the familiar sight of her school came across her vision. Sighing lightly she pressed onward and entered the school gates preparing for another day at school.

"Ohayo Rimi-chan!"

Turning, Arimi looked to see what was the cause of the voice. She smiled seeing that her best and closest friend was running clumsily towards her as per usual. Waving, Arimi smiled and said when Miyuki finally reached her,

"Ohayo Yuki-san! How was your break?"

"Oh it was wonderful! Michi and I had the time of our lives!"

Arimi laughed along with her friend, as Miyuki went on talking about the most romantic, or funniest things that happened to her and her boyfriend Michi, over the Winter Break. They continued to walk down to their first hour where Takeda-sensei was waiting. Arimi listened closely as her friend talked but was then ceased as Miyuki turned to her, with her bright hazel-green pools gleaming in mischief,

"So…how was _your_ break? I knew you and Shoji were together during the break. What happened ne?"

Arimi's deep cerulean eyes widened as her light tanned face blushed a dark tint of red at the unexpected question. For her fourth hour, she was assigned to do a biology project with Shoji. '_Sure we spent the break together. But we didn't do anything other than the project!' _The thought only, if possible made her blush even more.

Miyuki, who was watching her friend in amusement laughed lightly at Arimi's darkening face. Agoura Shoji, her elder brother by a year has been Arimi's crush ever since they met. Everyone knew except, Shoji himself. Arimi would finally get the courage to speak to him, but then her courage deflated the moment their eyes met.

Arimi calmed her blush down to a light pink tint before turning to Miyuki only to see her laughing softly. "Miyuki! We didn't do anything. We just worked on the project, that's all!"

"Ok. I believe you Ari…look! There he goes!" Miyuki said quickly pointing directly in front of them. Arimi didn't even look; instead she hopped into the nearest room on her right and closed the door behind her.

It didn't take her long to realize she was in the broom closet. The strong smell of floor cleaners and dirty mop water filled her nostrils. She had to hold her nose to keep from passing out from the fumes. Suddenly she heard a knock and she looked up to see a silhouette of Miyuki at the misty glass window on the door.

"I was only kidding Arimi. You didn't have to jump into closets or anything." Miyuki said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha Miyuki! That wasn't funny, tricking me like that!" Arimi said half-heartedly angry as she slowly saw Miyuki's figure disappear from the door window.

"Miyuki? Miyuki? Are you still there?" Arimi asked when she had gotten no response. To her utter horror she heard the last bell ring and noticed that Miyuki stalked off to class without her.

Muttering a few choice words to herself, Arimi opened the door to step out. That is, until a broom that was lying on the door had fell right in front of her when she opened the door. Arimi, however noticed this a little too late and tripped over the broom and fell face ward into something…soft?

It only took her a moment to comprehend that what she was lying on was a person, a male person to be exact. She sat up off of the person preparing to apologize, but when she looked up her breath was immediately caught in the throat. Just when she thought she could control her blush, it had come back at full force. She was peering into the bottomless mystifying brown eyes of Agoura Shoji…

* * *

With Someone Else… 

Sakurai Eichi was flying graciously yet swiftly through the ever dark clouds. He had awoken late and was hurrying as to not miss his appointment. From what he heard, Ootori-Sama was _not_ a patient woman. He was just told to meet her at the beach instead of Heaven's West Wing. Finally, he made it to the beach where the sun was directly hovering above him. He looked at the direction and the position of the sun and noticed it was a little past noon.

He floated about the beach alongside the shore searching for the 'Head Angel'. Silently he hoped he hadn't just missed her. Much to his pleasure, Eichi stopped flying when he heard a beautiful yet demanding voice call out to him.

"Sakurai Eichi-san you're finally here."

He turned behind him to see a beautiful woman, maybe a few years older that he was. She had deep indigo hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with a ribbon; the long seemingly endless tresses cascaded from the ribbon past her shoulders down her back. She was dressed in light blue robes that shone against her inhumanly pale skin. Her matching indigo orbs peered sharply at Eichi.

Planting his feet on the ground, Eichi bowed in respect and humbly apologize for his late arriving. When she dismissed it he stood up straight and waited for his assignment.

"Eichi-san, as you well know, you have an assignment. You are to act as a guardian Angel for Kira Arimi. Before you ask all the information you need in inside this folder we created. All you need to know is inside this packet." Sayuna said gesturing to the neatly inscribed folder in her hands.

Eichi quickly obtained the folder from her and while keeping a wary eye on his assignment he asked,

"Will she be able to see me Ootori-sama?"

Ootori Sayuna, who was just turning to leave, had halted at Eichi's question. Not turning to look at him she said, "The choice is yours whether you want her to see you or not."

Thought she wasn't facing him Eichi still detected a small yet barely noticeable smirk form on her face at her words. He was confused but didn't say a word as she disappeared from sight. He sighed a bit and sat down along the coast. Waves reached him however, he didn't get wet. The water went right through him.

He opened the manila folder slowly and read its contents:

* * *

**Name: Kira Arimi**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: December 21**

**Parents: Kira Takuto Kouyama Mitsuki**

**Current Schooling: Akihiro Jr. High**

**Mother's Location: -Deceased**

**Father's Location: Hitoshi Asylum **

**Lives With: Wakaouji Keiichi Ooshige Masami**

**In: Tokyo, Japan**

Scheduled Shinigami: Nagoya Takeshi, Mimeo Yoshi 

**Scheduled Date of Death: January 29 at precisely 8:32 am**

The information also held a picture of Arimi Kira in her latest school photo. Eichi read it, then read it again. The names did not change he still saw Mitsuki and Takuto's name by **Parents. **He couldn't believe it; he was assigned to Mitsuki's _daughter_?

* * *

**(A/N- Hey I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I know this one wasn't as good as the other two, nor was it long, it is like 12:40am so I'm sleepy. But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Oh I decided to change things around a little. If you didn't notice I added a lot more dialogue. I think it showed more of Arimi's character don't you think? Well if you wish, please push the little 'Go' button to your left bottom corner and write me a review! EiriUesugiLover)**


	4. Chapter 3 School Blues

(A/N- Wow! I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry I'm just kinda geeking out a bit but thanks again!

**To Twin Psychos -or- Mishi-chan- Bewii! Lol that's a cute word you made up! I saw it in your profile. Anyway, Thank you! I know that most of you all have read the manga so I'll try to make it not so confusing. Well Enjoy!**

**To Bunny Grl- Thank you, I kinda laughed myself when I wrote it. Anyway I'm glad it isn't TOO confusing for you, well enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**To technoluv- lol I see…Well thank you for reviewing and here you go the long anticipated update lol!**

**To Railway Station- lol Oh! I see, I'm sorry! Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though I didn't enjoy it too much. And don't be too sad about Takuto (hint… but that's all I'm saying lol)**

**Well that's all for reviews! A special thanks goes out to all who added this to their favorites and watch list!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T in any way, shape, form, or thing, own Full Moon wo Sagashite or any of its characters! All rights goes to Tanaemura Arina, creator of Full Moon wo Sagashite. I however, DO own this story and all the characters I made up in it! Well enjoy!)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Embarrassing Situations, and Mixed Salutations 

A dark red blush stained Arimi's face as she immediately backed off her now flattened out crush on the floor. Sitting on her knees she waited for him to start yelling about what a klutz she was or something. However to her amazement he sat up and laughed warmly.

He stood and lent a hand out to her, "Daijoubu? Are you alright Arimi-chin?"

Nodding somewhat stupidly she grabbed his hand and replied, "Hai, I-I'm fine"

Letting him pull her up to the ground, her blush slowly died down to a light pink tinge. When her feet correctly planted the floor she was shocked when she noticed Shoji was still holding her hand.

"I'm sorry about that Arimi, I was kinda in a hurry so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said softly taking extra care to make sure she wasn't bruised or anything.

"No, it's okay really, I was the one not paying attention." Arimi replied after he let her go.

"Well, okay. Ano… Arimi, what were you doing in the janitor's closet?" He asked finally noticing where she had fallen.

"Well…umm Nori-kun had asked me to put away the dish-cleaner, so I did but when I was coming out I tripped over a broom and here I am!" She paused to chuckle nervously, before continuing, "Well I have to go to class Ja ne!"

Arimi only managed a few steps before Shoji's entrancing voice rang through her ears, "Matte! Do you want me to walk you to class?"

She paused as the blush came back, however she didn't turn to look back at him when she said, "Iei, I wouldn't want to make you even more late then you already are. Well see you fourth hour!" With that she practically flew down the hall.

Shoji watched her swift form disappear down the hall. When she left his sight he shook his head with a light chuckle, before turning in the opposite direction. Just when he was halfway down the hall he stopped and said with clear confusion,

"Wait…_dish-cleaner_?"

* * *

With batted breath Arimi busted into her first hour class. Everyone, sensei included gazed at her, some even chuckled in amusement. Takeda-sensei however, was _not_ amused. 

"Kira-san, it's your first day back from break and you're already late to my class. I should expect to see you here after school, ne Kira-san?" He said eyes hardened on her shaky form.

With a sigh, Arimi nodded and went back to her seat in back of the class next to Miyuki. Her friend glanced over at her, that same mischief danced in her shining eyes. A few rows ahead in front of the room, their Sensei continued with his lesson.

"So, how was it?" Miyuki whispered over Takeda-sensei to Arimi.

"It was horrible, I made a complete baka out of myself! Why did you leave like that!" Arimi whispered back in a light threat.

Miyuki laughed a little before starting, "Well I figured you two needed some time alone. That, and the fact that I didn't want to be late to class."

"Nani! Wh-" Arimi was cut short by her sensei's voice booming over to her.

"Ah, Kira-san since you so _loudly _offered, why don't you read page 76 for us?"

Sending a fast glare to Miyuki, she groaned and opened her book then began to read.

* * *

With Eichi… 

Eichi hovered over Tokyo, looking for the house that was in the folder he received for Ootori-sama, that morning. His deep golden gaze drafted this way and that as he started to hover over the suburb section of Tokyo where people resided. Finally to his anxiety and relief, he reached Arimi Kira's home.

He easily morphed through the door of the house. It didn't take him long to realize that the house was empty. It didn't really matter to him anyway, they wouldn't have seen nor heard him, however it did make him a bit more comfortable.

Overcome by his ever-growing curiosity, he flew up the stairs to the upper level of the house. He ventured into the hall and looked at the closed door on his right, on it were the words: **Arimi's Room**, in bold bright blue writing. _'This must be her room…'_

He quickly entered her empty room, where he saw piles of clothes on the floor. He decided that he was glad he could fly, so that he wouldn't have to step over her clothes. Peering over to her whitewood dresser he saw picture frames. He moved a little closer in order to get a better look.

His eyes softened as they glided through the pictures. Many of them were younger versions of Arimi. Some were with the Wakaouji's, and random friends, along with others with her and her parents. The latter, were the ones that interested him the most.

A small smile etched his face as he saw another picture with Arimi. However, that wasn't the reason for his smile, Mitsuki was in the picture, her flawless smile still seemed to brighten the room, even if it was only her photo. Her arms were wrapped around her daughter's and both looked equally beautiful.

Eichi then glanced at the next one; it was a picture of only Mitsuki. In this one she was very young._ '12 years old...'_ He recalled looking deeply at the photo. Her bright pink school uniform dressed her features along with her curled pigtails that dangled at the sides of her head. Her bright brown eyes shone in the sun, as she held two stuffed animals: a smiling pink usagi (rabbit), and a white semi-smiling neko (cat).

His smile faltered at the next picture; it was of Mitsuki and Takuto, on their wedding day. He felt something lurch inside him, as his eyes ran over the couple kissing gingerly on the alter. His eyes lowered in sadness, he was so caught up in his emotions he didn't hear the door downstairs open and closed shut.

He ran his fingers delicately over the picture, over Mitsuki's face and noted solemnly how happy she looked kissing Takuto, her husband in the picture. Footsteps trailed up the stairs and entered the room. However Eichi notice too late and jumped slightly when he heard,

"**Hey, what are you doing!"**

**

* * *

**_Now with Arimi, a few hours earlier…_

Relieved, Arimi practically ran out of her fourth hour class. She had just finished presenting her project with Shoji, and was eager to meet with Miyuki for lunch. First on her agenda though, was to go to her locker and put away her things from the first part of the day, and then retain the ones for the last remainder.

She quickly reached her locker and rolled the three combinations into the lock. Once accomplished the familiar _click!_ Sounded through her ears and she opened her locker. She put away all the notebooks and books she didn't need and grabbed the ones she did need for her later classes.

Closing her locker, she sighed and returned the lock onto its proper setting before turning to walk down the hall towards Miyuki's locker. She didn't get very far though because a familiar voice called her attention.

"Arimi! Oi! Arimi-chan!" Arimi halted and turned to see whom the voice belonged to.

She was surprised to see it was Shoji. "Hey Shoji." She greeted when he reached her.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you like this. I would've walked with Michi but…he uh seems to be occupied." He gestured further down the hall, where Michi was laughing with an over excited Miyuki.

Arimi chuckled a bit at the sight, but thought it was cute nonetheless. Her and Shoji made small talk as they walked to lunch.

* * *

With a heavy sigh Arimi gallantly walked out of Takeda-sensei's classroom at 3:06. She made a mental note to never be late to his class again. He gave her detention, where she had to clean up his class, write a few sentences, and check a few papers. Trudging out of the school gates Arimi prepared for the long journey home. 

It was a good ten-minute walk, but it was peaceful to Arimi. Snow still layered the ground and some even cascaded from the sky and tickled her nose. She quickened her pace seeing that her house was slowly appearing in her view.

She walked on the porch and noticed that no one was home; their cars weren't parked outside. Realizing this she reached into her bag and dug around in it for her keys. After a moment or so, Arimi found the key and thrust it in the keyhole. She closed the door after entering and locked it.

Walking into the kitchen she saw a note pasted on the refrigerator. She set down her bag and put away her coat, before reading the note in Masami's neat cursive writing.

_Dear Arimi-chan,_

_The boys and I went out to the store, _

_So we should be back in a few hours. Keiichi should_

_Be back around 4:oo. If you're hungry there's some food in the _

_Microwave._

_P.S. Don't worry I didn't make the food!_

_With Love-_

_Masami_

Arimi laughed to herself after reading the P.S part. Masami hadn't really improved on her cooking; in fact, there was nothing to improve on because it just couldn't be done. Masami was just a terrible cook, period. Setting the note down on the table she walked up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door quickly ready to reach the peace and solitude of her room. To her shock and dismay, that wasn't exactly what she would be receiving. There, standing- no floating by her dresser looking at her pictures was a boy.

He looked somewhere around her age, from what she could see of course. He had short blonde hair that shone in the light coming from the sun, or was it just him? His back was facing her so she didn't see his facial features. And speaking of his back there where two beautiful golden-white wings protruding from it.

Leaving his features, Arimi moved to the problem at hand. There was a person -boy- she did not know, who was looking through **her** stuff in **her** room. The thought just made her angry, so she yelled without thinking,

"**Hey, what are you doing!"**

She watched him jump slightly, obviously surprised by her coming she supposed. The boy slowly turned to meet her.

* * *

**(-A/N- Wow! What a turn of events! I hate to leave you all at a cliffhanger, but unfortunately you will all have to wait for the next one! Anyway I hope this one was a little bit longer then the last, though I know it wasn't half as entertaining. Well once again if you wish, please push the 'Go' button on your left and leave a review, add me to favorites or whatever! –EiriUesugiLover)**


	5. Chapter 4 There's TWO of you!

(A/N- HI! Well I'm updating finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't get many reviews but I'm glad I at least got some!

**Railway Station- Lol thanks...though I'm trying to separate their personalities a bit.**

**Technoluv- Yep I'm back! And well this update was up as soon as I could put it up. Enjoy the chappie! **

**Well that's all for reviews! I hope you all enjoyed my chapter and special thanks to the people who added me to their watch list and favorites!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4- There's **TWO** of you?!

With Someone Else… 

Beautiful carnation pink wings fluttered in the evening sky as an angel was heading for Heaven's West Wing. Their long strawberry-blonde tresses flowed behind them as they flew easily through the clouds. Their deep honey brown eyes lit up finding that they made it to their destination.

Takani Chieko entered the beautiful building. Her soft wings flickered softly as she floated deeper into the celestial-like place. Many other angels wavered about as Chieko finally reached her final destination. She floated in front of a door; politely, she knocked before hearing a firm yet soft voice say, "Come in."

Turning the handle Chieko entered the room. Her eyes randomly gazed around the room as the door shut behind her. She finally reached the center of the room and she looked in front of her to see her boss sitting in her cloud-like desk gazing at some papers.

A moment of silence passed as Chieko nervously watched her boss continue to work without looking at her. It seemed like an hour passed before she looked up to Chieko and said,

"Hai? Is there something you needed Takani-san?"

"Ano…Hai, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Chieko's boss Ootori Sayuna gazed back down at her paper unfazed as she gave her the motion to continue with her question.

"Well I was wondering why you gave Eichi-kun this _particular_ assignment?"

This, made Sayuna look up; her indigo orbs peered at Chieko in question as she tried to figure out the hidden meaning behind the question. Finding no answer, Sayuna finally came out and asked,

"What do you mean?"

Chieko fidgeted under her boss' serious look, but nonetheless answered. With her gaze to the floor she proceeded,

"Well I mean, isn't this assignment a little close to home for Eichi-kun? She _is_ the daughter of his childhood love."

Finally understanding, Sayuna nodded and looked back to her papers once again before answering,

"You're right Chieko-san. However this is just the thing Eichi needs." She paused catching Chieko's confused gesture. "Listen, Chieko. Do you ever wonder why Eichi is always alone? It's because he isn't happy. He has many regrets, and it is keeping him from achieving all the things he's lost."

"How?" Came Chieko's barely audible reply. At the question Sayuna sighed before looking up completely and focusing her hard gaze directly to Chieko.

" 'How?' you ask? Well think about it. Why do shinigami's ask 'Do you have any regrets' before they take their victim's souls? They ask because when the body has no regrets the soul leaves the body then comes here to re-meet with all the friends and family members they lost." She paused for a second before continuing. "Though there are some who wasn't asked because of them dying instantaneously."

"So what you're saying Ootori-sama is that Eichi-kun still had regrets in life that was carried on through his death?" Chieko said gazing down at the floor in thought.

" Right. Unfortunately for Eichi-san, he wasn't asked so he hadn't gotten rid of his regrets. That is why he hasn't met Mitsuki, or his lost family members. Until he learns to accept what happened in the past he will never be happy and be able to see the people he lost." Sayuna finished as she stood and gazed at Chieko.

The angel in statement now had her honey orbs narrowed in determination before looking up to her boss and said, "Well I want to help Eichi-san become happy!"

Sayuna eyes widened just the slightest bit before she turned her back to Chieko and said, "Well, I don't know if you can help Eichi-san become happy. Although… there is something you can do to help Eichi in his assignment."

Chieko listened closely ready to hear what her boss had to say. She would do anything within her power to help Eichi….

* * *

With Arimi and Eichi… 

"**Hey, what are you doing?"**

Arimi watched him jump slightly, obviously surprised by her coming she supposed. The boy slowly turned to meet her….

Eichi turned to her slowly and his golden eyes widened; you couldn't blame the angel. He was surprised that she could speak to him, let alone see him! He figured that he better explain himself, as he couldn't find any other way out.

"I-" His words went to unheard ears as a bright pink figure appeared in front of him

"Chi-Chieko-san…what are you doing here?" Eichi asked seeing the angel clearly in front of him.

She turned to him with a smile seemingly sewed on her face as she said; "Ootori-sama assigned me to help you with Arimi-chan!"

" Matte! Who are you, how do you know my name? And who is 'Ootori-sama', how do they know me?!" Arimi practically shouted. She didn't like that a boy (she didn't know) was looking through her stuff and a weirdly dressed girl for knowing her when she didn't know anything about them.

Eichi turned from Chieko at Arimi's heated questions. He noted sadly that she looked a lot like Mitsuki, almost identical if not for the blue eyes she received from…_Takuto._ He ventured away from his thought as he heard Chieko speak.

"Well we're your…um guardians. I'm Chieko, and this is Eichi!" she gestured to Eichi.

"Nani?" came Arimi's confused voice.

"_Rimi-chan? I'm home!"_ Came a distant voice below her.

"Oh no! Keiichi-otou is home! You two have to hide! Umm…Umm…" Arimi ran around the room looking for a place she could hide her two 'guardians'.

Chieko couldn't restrain the giant sweat drop that rolled down her head as she watched Arimi run around her small room.

"Arimi-chan, don't worry he wont be able to see us." Eichi said calmly to her, in which stopped her rummaging.

"What do you mean by 'he wont be able to see us'! I can see you! I'm pretty sure everyone else will too!" Arimi yelled back in all her nervousness.

Arimi froze as she heard her doorknob turn to her room. Within a second the door opened and in came Wakaouji Keiichi. He was in his white doctor lab coat, white button-up and dark gray pants, the usual get-up. Keiichi turned to Arimi and saw her standing in the middle of the room looking nervously at him. He took a moment to let his olive-green eyes wander around the room before they returned to her.

"Arimi, is someone in here? Who were you yelling at just now?" Keiichi asked as he gazed at her with concern.

Arimi stood up tall and managed a nervous laugh, "Heh, Heh, I was well…I was yelling at my dresser because it wouldn't open!" She finished quickly. Arimi looked to the two angels hovering in front of her to see Chieko giving her a 'that's-all-you-could-come-up-with?' look.

Keiichi had a somewhat large sweat drop on the back of his head at her statement. He walked over to her dresser and opened the second drawer she gestured to easily. He turned to her with skeptical look.

Seeing this Arimi smiled silly-like and clapped. "Umm…Yay! You fixed my dresser arigatou Keiichi-otou!"

Keiichi kept his look but moved on to important matters. He walked up to her and pressed his thumb against her neck. He checked her throat with his doctor sense kicking in.

"Have you had any pain in your throat recently Arimi?" Keiichi asked while taking out a small flashlight and looked into her mouth.

When he removed the flashlight from her mouth Arimi finally answered, "Nope…not a sting in sight! I'm fine Keiichi-otou really!" Okay so she sort of lied. Her throat has been hurting her, but not more so than usual. Her throat had been aching since before she could remember, though she didn't think it was anything serious; so she never told Keiichi about it.

He shut off his light and placed it back in his coat pocket. With a sigh he looked straight into her eyes, "Arimi, if anything is hurting don't refrain from telling me. You understand?"

Arimi nodded but she didn't feel intimidated, this was the usual checkup he did. Leaving his doctor mode he smiled at Arimi and asked, "So where'd Masami and the boys run off to?"

"Oh Masami-kaa wrote a letter saying that she and the boys were doing some shopping. And to eat the leftovers in the microwave." Arimi replied.

"Oh okay I'll be downstairs then Arimi-chan." Keiichi said and finally left the room and shut the door behind him.

Arimi let out a sigh of relief. _'He really couldn't see them…that's a relief.'_ She looked around her room to see…or should I say _not_ see her two guardians in her room._ 'Did I just imagine them?'_ She thought before she paused as her cell phone rang.

* * *

With The Angels… 

"Why did Ootori-sama give you this assignment as well Chieko-san?" Eichi asked as he sat down next to her.

Both angels stared at the evening sun as they sat conveniently on Arimi's roof. Chieko could barely hold back the blush that wanted to stain her face as she thought of how she wanted to help him.

"Well you don't know the rules so Ootori-sama assigned me to help you. And since your so close to the family it is essential for you to have and experienced angel to watch over you." Chieko answered while looking away from him.

Eichi turned to her as he listened to her. With an understanding smile he turned back to the sun and said, "I see…arigatou." Chieko smiled secretly and turned to Eichi when he stood and said,

"Well we should be going back to Arimi-chan ne?"

Chieko nodded and followed him as they morphed into the roof into Arimi's room.

* * *

(A/N- Well another chapter finished! I hoped you enjoyed! Finally we brought Keiichi Wakaouji into the picture. I just so happened to read the manga and I did notice how different it was from the anime. So I'll be writing some stuff from the anime and manga.

Till next time guys Ja ne! Oh and I'm not forcing you to but if you want to send me a review I love to hear what you all think! Happy (early) Thanksgiving everyone eat well! I know I will! –EiriUesugiLover)


	6. Chapter 5 Jealousy here, cellphone there

Please don't all kill me at once! Yeah, I'm REALLY late in updating but I have SO many other stories on different websites to write so you know I just can't find the time. Well enjoy! P.S this'll be a very short chapter sorry!

**To The Fear Inside You- **lol Thank you very much! And I'm sorry about the Japanese; I'll try and cut back on it. Or if I have to use it I'll put translations on the bottom. Sorry, didn't mean to confuse you.

**To Vash Yonachi- **lolI'm updating! I'm updating please don't hurt me! Ha, anyway thanks very much I'm glad you enjoyed! (-Backs fearfully away from wolf-)

**To Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama-**Thank you very much. Here it is enjoy!

**To Isabella of the Night-**Here's your update! Enjoy!

**To Bunny Grl-** Thanks! Oh and don't feel that you absolutely** have** to review. Hmm, will Arimi get throat cancer? Well we will just have to wait and see… (lol, that's code for…I didn't plan that far yet)

**To ftfradiecat- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Wow so many reviews! Okay so it's only six but WOW I'm still geeking out over it! Thank you I heart you all!

_**Special Note: This is a reply to the user who said I needed to be more creative. (I can't remember your name sorry) Anyway thank you for being honest, but I'm trying to make sure this fully supports the original, before I can branch off and make my own stuff. I am trying though, but thanks for telling me!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor Full Moon o Sagashite anime or manga so don't sue me! I DO own this storyline and the characters I MADE UP in it. (Ex. Arimi, Chieko, Sayuna, Miyuki, Shoji…etc. you get the picture)**

**_Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a loving review-or hateful- though I'd prefer you didn't leave a hateful one without an explanation…anyway read on…._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Author**- EiriUesugiLover

**Story**- An Angelic Love

**Chapter 5- **Well Things Are Going Heavenly(note: sarcasm)

_**With Arimi….**_

Arimi smiled as she flipped her cellphone shut. It was Miyuki who had just called asking for the pages of today's math homework. Setting her phone on her nearby dresser she turned to change out of her school uniform.

It didn't take long before she was in nothing but her undergarments, she quickly turned and walked over to her one and only dresser and ventured through her second drawer for some comfortable clothing material.

Pulling out a matching pajama set she turned around only to scream when she saw a certain blonde haired angel staring at her in a stupor, blush apparent on his now embarrassed face. Eichi had only entered the room through the roof a second earlier, only to see his object of affection's daughter in no clothing.

Arimi, feeling exposed and embarrassed, had grabbed the nearest thing, which unknowingly to her was her cellphone and chucked at her 'peeping-tom'. Not a second later did Chieko enter the room through the roof; but if she had, she probably wouldn't of been knocked in her unsuspecting face with said cellphone.

Chieko's bright carnation pink wings extended inwards as she was flown-or morphed- through Arimi's window. Unfortunately, the cellphone, which wasn't as lucky, had crashed through the glass before falling out as well. Eichi had managed to calm his blush down and turned around to check on his fallen partner.

Though, it seemed he didn't have to as said partner has flown back inside, face flushed in anger with not to mention an outline of the cellphone on her left cheek. Chieko wasn't afraid to show her anger as she rounded on her assignment yelling,

"**HEY! WHY'RE YOU THROWIN' STUFF AT ME!" **

Arimi seemingly shrunk at Chieko's harsh and demanding voice, with her pajamas wrapped securely around her. Eichi finally took hold of the situation; he turned to Chieko and said with a faint blush,

"Calm down Chieko-san, she didn't throw the phone at you on purpose. She was aiming at me, you just got in the way."

Chieko's eyes widened, she flared up in anger once more and turned to yell at Arimi,

"**HEY! WHY'RE YOU THROWIN' STUFF AT _MY_ EICHI!!!!"**

…Okay. Well Chieko yelled all right, but not at Arimi. You see at the moment the now fully dressed Arimi wasn't in the room. She had long left the room to retrieve her fallen electronic device or otherwise known as her cellphone.

Chieko automatically exploded in anger, while Eichi maintained a huge sweatdrop at the back of his golden haired head.

'_Since when did I become hers?'_ Eichi asked himself referring to Chieko's last statement.

Eichi soon shook the thought off as he turned morphed through the Arimi's window and flew down towards the girl who was searching through the bushes for her cellphone.

Meanwhile back in Arimi's room Chieko was still floating in the same spot seething in rage. She simply did **not** like to be ignored. Soothing down her anger she turned to Eichi only to not see him there.

She took the time to let her honey brown eyes search the room before turning to the window. Letting her gaze travel downwards, she saw with an intense glare that Eichi was floating close to Arimi (too close it seemed to Chieko) while helping her look for her lost cellphone. Apparently, Chieko didn't like how close they were getting.

'_We've only been here **a few hours **and Eichi is already starting to warm up to her?! Now I'm glad I decided to take this assignment, I **must** do something about this!' _As Chieko stared at the two, wheels began to turn in her mind and…

'_I just got a brilliant idea! Hopefully this'll work surely I could convince Eichi to do this…'_ With that final thought she morphed through the window and flew down to the two.

What Chieko didn't see before she left was a man, who couldn't see her but did see the crack and hole through the glass window…

* * *

**Ahem, With The Two….**

"Yes!" Arimi cheered as she saw something silver glitter in the light in the bushes.

Eichi looked up from where he was searching to turn to her, "You found it Arimi-chan?" His golden eyes perked when he saw her shiver. "Are you alright Arimi?" He said hovering over to her.

Arimi's back was facing him so he couldn't see her face. He saw her shake again so he placed a soft but firm hand on her right shoulder and said,

"Arim-" He stopped his question as he looked over her shoulder and saw the remaining pieces of her once-expensive cellphone in her bright pink hands.

He noticed how saddened her face looked; however he also noticed her lips turning a faint blue. With a warm, caring smile he helped her up and said,

"Arimi-chan, you should get inside it's freezing out here and you might catch a cold if you stay any longer."

Turning her head towards his she gazed into his golden orbs dully before nodding and turning to go inside. At this time, Chieko flew down and saw Eichi take her into the house. Jealousy, burned inside her as she watched the scene.

'_Oh yes,'_ Chieko thought crudely, '_I most definitely **must** do something about this!' _Chieko quickly followed the two inside only to pause mid-float as she drifted alongside the two who were staring ahead of them just as blankly as she was.

There standing was Wakaouji Keiichi and he looked** far** from happy….

**

* * *

**

**(A/N- Well I'm none too happy with this chapter but I hoped you liked nonetheless. Anyway it's 4 in the morning so this is the best I could come up with for now. Don't worry though, I will try to update soon. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better.**

**And as usual there's that 'Go' button to your left where you can add my stories or me onto your favorites. Or you can simply leave a review. Either or is all right with me. I love to know how you all feel about my story!)**


	7. Chapter 6 New Students

* * *

**OMGoodness! It's been soooo long since I've updated! I hope my loves haven't forgotten me. Anywho I'm back and ready to write…uh I mean type. But I can even begin to start a chapter without replying to these lovely people:**

**To Tangerine342-** Hi! Thank you veryyyyy much! And I'm sure you might know by now but Keiichi Wakaouji was Mitsuki's doctor in the anime and manga. And there are plenty sites, but since it's been so long you probably been to these sites and more, there's: , , , along with . Hope that helped enjoy the chappie!

**To minakurata-chan- **Why hello there! I'm glad you liked the story! Hope you've had that cookie and more! Lolz gosh has it really been that long? But anyways love ya enjoy the chappie!

**To Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama- **Don't thank me hon, I should be thanking you. Matter of fact I think I will; thank you very much! And you're very welcome of course; I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the others were.

**To EverlastingBliss- **Thank you sweetness! I'm very happy you like it! I hope you'll find this chapter interesting as well!

**To SugarDrops- **Thank you as well! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Like seriously, I'm smiling so hard my face might break lolz!

**To Konomi2468- **Lol wow the next season? I don't think it's that good lol but thank you! Your compliment really made my day! And don't thank me! You deserve the thanks, so thank you very much!

**To aj- **Hi! I'm glad you've taken an interest in my story I hope you'll continue to read it! And have no doubt, I may be lazy but I never give up on a story…completely lol.

**Thank you very much to my seven reviewers! And thank you to all of you for staying as patient as you have with me! Now without more of my babbles, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**_Author_**- EiriUesugiLover

_**Chapter 6-**_ Life's Just Full of Surprises

"K-Keichii-otou…" Arimi uttered softly while desperately fighting to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

Wakaouji Keiichi gazed at Arimi with almost stone-like olive eyes that glistened in concern, sadness, and Arimi even detected a bit of anger in those majestic pools of his.

Shaking his head, Keiichi opened his mouth to speak,

"Arimi, what is wrong with you? First, you're out here in the middle of 30 degree weather without a coat, you broke your window-" He paused mid-sentence as his gaze met with that of the broken cell phone wedged between Arimi's almost purple hands before continuing,

"-And apparently your cell phone as well."

Arimi winced as she thought about her window. How could she have forgotten about that? Her thoughts didn't last long because she was broken from her reverie when she heard Keiichi's tired sigh. Looking up, she was surprised to find that his eyes had softened and a caring smile took over his face.

"Come inside before you catch a cold-" He paused as Arimi let out a soft sneeze and chuckled a bit sadly before continuing,

"Ahem, that is, come inside before your cold gets worse."

Arimi, confused but feeling a bit better in a way followed Keiichi into her house somberly.

As Arimi disappeared inside her warm abode, Eichi watched with concerned eyes. Though Arimi looked a bit better, he knew how ashamed she really was. Seeing her in such a distraught state made his heart churn in ways unthinkable to even himself.

For some reason, he felt the burning desire to hold her, to comfort her, to take her blissfully away from anything that dared to cause her harm and sadness.

Meanwhile, Chieko, who was completely oblivious to the internally confused Eichi, spoke after watching Arimi walk off,

"Well, it could've been much worse. Right Eichi-kun?" Chieko's voice was laced with sugar as his name filtered through her lips.

After waiting a moment without a response from Eichi, Chieko turned with confused eyes towards him and the moment her eyes met his form she could easily feel her wings bristle in anger.

For Eichi wasn't paying the least bit attention to her at the moment. Instead he gazed with soft eyes towards the door that Arimi had long since gone through.

Chieko glared daggers at the door as if it was the cause of her misery, and to her it probably was. Or more specifically, the source of her misery was person who went beyond that door.

She knew that look. That soft tender eyed look where his eyes melted and was washed over in golden hues of concern, and care. It was the same look that made Chieko fall in love with Eichi even more each and every time he used it. It was the look that he gave to Mitsuki, and now to… Arimi. Though sadly, it was the very same look that he never even thought of giving to her.

Chieko's heart ached at the thought. How could Arimi get _that_ look within only hours of meeting him, when she herself had never even gotten the look for all the years that she'd known him.

_No… I won't lose to her! I can't! I have to get his attention to me!_ Chieko's honey brown eyes sparked in determination at her thoughts.

_What is this feeling? It's almost unbearable. It almost feels like… Mitsuki. _Eichi, shocked, quickly shook away his thoughts; he couldn't believe how his mind was turning on him.

No… there's no way I have any feelings towards her, after all I just met her not even 2 hours ago! Not to mention she's Mitsuki's daughter… I probably only feel the way I do because she reminds me of her. Yes, that has to be it.

Eichi was quickly shaken from his thoughts when he felt hands enclose themselves around his waist. Looking down with confused eyes, Eichi was shocked to find Chieko's arms clasped tightly about his waist.

"Ch-Chieko-san? What are you-" He was cut off as Chieko wailed into his chest,

"I feel so guilty, Arimi-chan got in trouble because of _me_! What if she hates me now?" Chieko snuggled deeper into his warm chest while crying tears of realistic, albeit fake, agony.

Eichi, falling for the act, slowly returned her hug in hopes of consoling her somehow.

"I already told you, it isn't your fault Chieko; it's mine. She'll be all right and I'm sure she doesn't hate you; she just doesn't seem the type. So, don't worry, okay?" He looked down to her in a comforting gaze.

Chieko nodded somberly, "Okay, if you say so… thank you Eichi-kun."

Soon she was met with a smile that she had never seen him give to anyone, especially not to Mitsuki and Arimi. He looked utterly angelic; words couldn't describe the warmness that tingled within her heart at the glorious smile he gave to her. _Only_ her...

Chieko never wanted this moment to end. It didn't take long for her to get caught up in the moment before she slowly let her eyes flutter shut and lifted her head gingerly in hopes of her lips meeting with his in a tender kiss. However, Eichi missed her look of wanting as his gaze had ventured up to the shattered window that led into Arimi's room.

" Speaking of Arimi, shouldn't we go and look after her now? After all isn't that what Guardian Angels do?"

Quickly plummeting from her dreamlike state with an embarrassed blush, Chieko opened her eyes only to find Eichi gazing up to Arimi's room. However, just as she was about to become enraged, Chieko calmed instantly as a thought came to her. She smiled happily as she spoke up,

"You're right Eichi, we should look after her. And I know a way to do it in more… _physical_ terms."

Eichi lowered his gaze from Arimi's window to Chieko, gold eyes swimming in confusion. Chieko smiled at this and grabbed his hand pulling him up into the sky.

"Follow me." She said with a giggle as she began flying off into the distance.

Eichi paused to look back at Arimi's window once more before turning to follow after Chieko.

The next morning Arimi awoke to… an empty room. She didn't know why but she had kind of been expecting something to be there.

_I wonder if I really did imagine them. _She thought sleepily after another soft sneeze.

_Ugh, it looks like I'm still sick… but I have tests up the wall today, I have to go to school. _With a tired groan, Arimi arose from her warm, comfortable bed and began her morning routine.

Soon Arimi, after getting dressed, began her usual repertoire of dealing with the twins arguing, eating burnt rice made courtesy of Masami, and the usual morning checkup by Keiichi.

"Now, you're sure you're alright?" Keiichi asked eyeing Arimi searching for any hint of a lie.

Arimi nodded quickly. "Yes, Keiichi-otou, I'm feeling much better." Actually she didn't feel better, she was just really eager to get away from his penetrating gaze.

Not fully convinced but nodding nonetheless, Keiichi stood and turned to grab his coat and keys. Arimi watched with curious eyes as Keiichi grabbed her coat and gloves as well.

"Well, if you're feeling so much better, then you wouldn't mind getting a ride to school right?" He replied without demanding an answer before handing over her coat and gloves.

"Keiichi!" The sound of Masami's voice in the kitchen made Arimi and Keiichi's gaze drift towards the kitchen where Masami's voice was heard once more,

"While you're dropping her off, can you go and grab some more barbeque pork from the store? I was hoping to make some with the ramen I'm making tonight."

Arimi and Keiichi cringed at the thought of eating another one of Masami's burnt meals. Keiichi recovered first and answered softly, as to not offend his wife in anyway,

"Well baby I was planning on picking up some take-out on the way back." Arimi fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she knew Keiichi said the wrong thing… _again._

"WHAT?! WHY ORDER TAKE OUT WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD HERE?!" Arimi could barely make out the sounds of the twins' 'eeps' to their mother's fury.

Keiichi flinched nervously, "Nothing's wrong! Really! Uh, you wanted barbeque pork right? I'll make sure to get it! Let's go Arimi." With that Keiichi grabbed Arimi and all but flew to his car parked conveniently in the driveway.

"Whew, that was close." Keiichi breathed out when he pulled out of the driveway.

Arimi laughed. "Just face it. You married a terrible cook. And even worse, a terrible cook in _denial_."

Keiichi laughed a soft laugh, signaling that he wasn't the least bit upset at Arimi's insinuation or regretful of his decision of marrying Masami.

"Well it wasn't her cooking that drew her to me, Arimi." Keiichi smiled a secret smile, one that signaled that he was lost in his memories.

"Do I even want to know what did?" Arimi asked jokingly to which made Keiichi laugh a bit louder but his laugh soon faded into a serious chuckle at his next words,

"Let's just say there was a _full moon _that night." Arimi, missing the insinuation merely shrugged it off as the gates to her school came into view.

He slowed the car down to a stop in front of the school where teenagers were hustling inside of the building hurriedly. Arimi sent a quick gaze to the digital clock inside of the car.

_We aren't late. I wonder what has everyone in such a hurry, a fight perhaps? _

Her thoughts ceased when Keiichi spoke once more, in his doctor mode.

"Now have a good day at school. And if you feel the least bit woozy go to the nurse and if you can't make it there, use my cell phone to call Masami or the house, and I'll be here within moments to pick you up alright?" He said offering her his cell phone, which led to her shaking her head at his proposal.

"I'll be fine. Besides, what if the hospital needs you? Don't worry. I told you, I don't feel the least bit sick." She leaned in to give her father figure a small kiss on the cheek before exiting the car with a wave that Keiichi returned before pulling off.

As she saw Keiichi's taillights fade into the distance, Arimi turned and heaved an internal groan at the large mass of students crowding in front of the school doors.

_Since when did we have so many kids in school? Augh.. something tells me this is going to be a long day._

* * *

After a long excruciating fifteen minutes of hell, which consisted of pushing and shoving her way through the masses of meat that were known as teenagers, Arimi finally made it inside of the school only to be in awe at what she saw.

There, standing coolly inside a pool of fawning girls was a boy. And this boy seemed oddly familiar to Arimi as well. His short messy mane of hair shone a brilliant gold that dazzled in the lighting of the school building. His eyes, oddly enough reflected even more beautifully than his hair. They too, shone a beautiful, mystifying golden gaze that almost made Arimi's heart flutter. Almost.

As she did an once-over of the new and undoubtedly popular boy, the wheels in her mind began to churn. Where had she seen this boy before? He was on the tip of her tongue but her mind refused to give her a clear signal, that is, until she saw the other new person.

To her far left was a crowd of drooling boys. It took her a moment, but she saw through the mass of overly excited boys to see a girl who looked to be around Arimi's age. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, which in itself, made her stand out. Her eyes that were bright in amusement shone a glittering caramel brown that matched her perfectly.

Where had they come from? It was as if these were two were angels sent down by God to thwart the world of evil doings.

The thought of the two being angels made Arimi's heart churn in recognition.

_Angels? Now that I look at them, they look exactly like the angels from last night! But- it couldn't be them could it? I have to find someway to get one of them alone and find out._

Arimi was thrown from her reverie as hands latched themselves onto Arimi dragging her away. Arimi turned to the owner of the hands with a glare that softened the moment she saw who was holding her.

"Miyuki?"

Miyuki turned to Arimi with knowing hazel green eyes.

"I had to pull you away. You were going to be late again." Arimi fought the urge to glare at her. After all it was partially Miyuki's fault that she was late yesterday.

"Thanks for your concern." Arimi spoke in a playful dry tone to which Miyuki laughed at.

"Anytime sweetie. Oh, and I saw how you were looking at the new boy. So, it seems after all these years finally someone other than my brother has caught your interest." Arimi bit back a blush at the false accusation. After all Shoji was the one she wanted, always have been and always will be.

"Well you must've been looking at someone else. C'mon Takeda-sensei won't let us take the test if we're late!" Arimi spoke hurriedly while dragging her friend to her first hour.

_But, if those two are the angels from last night, why are they here as humans? Moreover, why are they at my school? I've got to keep a close eye on those two. _

* * *

**(A/N)- Well once again it's not that good of a chapter, but at least it was much longer than usual right? –crickets chirp mockingly- Ahem, anyway please feel free to leave me a review to tell how you think things are going so far in the story. Bad? Good? It doesn't matter as long as you give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Well that's all for now my loves, toodles!**

_EiriUesugiLover _


End file.
